custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Gender Reveal Jam!
'''Gender Reveal Jam! '''is an episode from Season 8 of Jared and Friends Plot/Synopsis Jared gets a call from his old buddies, Zain Spoelien and his girlfriend, Natalia Szaszz, and Marissa Norcott, asking to get the Dream Team band together to hook up music for Zain and Natalia's upcoming gender reveal party. Jared and Barney, who comes to life as soon as Jared answers his phone, accept the offer, but there's one problem, they don't know what song to sing to get the crowd going. They will sing their other songs, but they need a special song to capture the essence of the party and their friends' celebration. With help from their musical friend, Riff, and after some song tryouts, Barney gets an idea to sing a song that's special to them to share with others. While Jared has a lot, one song comes to his mind whenever thinking of their performance and their friends, one song that would be perfect. Later at the party, right before the big reveal, with a little imagination and Barney Magic, the Imagination Posse Band come together for a cover song of Fly to My Heart, originally performed by the Winx Club Band, and everyone loves it. To close off the night, Barney sings a song special to him to share with everyone, and it's a special song anyone can sing....I Love You... Cast/Characters * Jared * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Digit * Jay Jay * Tracy * Herky * Snuffy * Sarah Jackson * Libby * Monique * Songs/Background Music # Jared & Friends Theme # Livin' it Up (Instrumental) # J&F Theme (Instrumental) (Jared's ringtone) # Living the Magic (Instrumental) # Having Fun! # Music is For Everyone # I Hear Music Everywhere # Mr. Knickerbocker # Me & My Girls (Instrumental) # The Idea Song # Wild and Free (Instrumental) # I Love the Music (Instrumental) # Fly to My Heart # I Love the Music # Sing your Song # Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay # I Love You Trivia/Notes * The stage that the Posse Band perform on is none other than a revamped version of Barney's Talent Show stage ** It's revealed Barney takes it with him in the form of a toy as he may never know when he might need it ** This stage will be a key element in a few later episodes * The gang gets new rock/pop-star outfits in this episode. The outfits get inspiration from the Winx Pop Star attire from Winx Club: Season 8, Barney Rocks: El Concierto en Vivo, Bratz Rock Angelz/Girlz Really Rock *The version of I Love the Music is the unofficial soundtrack-style version done by Sailor Twilight (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lD7WWsnvgxs) *Barney's keyboard from the modern Barney episodes is used, as it has been in the franchise *Natalia Szaszz's singing voice is done by Jodie Resther, who also did the voice of Francine from Arthur and Tecna from the Cinelume dub of Winx Club (Season 2-4) * Category:J&F episodes